Hitting on a School Boy
by dragongreen
Summary: Sephiroth x Cloud x Leon threesome!, Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora. Three highschool boys realize that the naughty school boy fantasy wasn't actually a fantasy...but rather a terrible nightmare. yaoi.


Summary: RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, SephirothxCloudxLeon (threesome). The boys run around town and learn about inner pervertedness.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom hearts one or two. Or its characters. In fact, I don't really own anything. Somebody's probably already had a baker plot.

Hitting on a School Boy

It couldn't particularly be considered a bright day. The sun stood high and burned the ground below. Students milled around the campus vigorously waving papers towards their faces as makeshift fans. Girls clad in obscenely small tank tops and underwear shaped shorts or belt sized skirts flirted with shirtless boys wearing board shorts. In short, it reminded Leon of a beach. A few flowers, strategically placed on the ground to attract College searching students, lay in a spineless slightly browning heap on the ground.

Yes. It was a new semester of collage, and contrary to a non-calendar-wielding ignorant, it was September.

One student however, strode through Paopu University with purpose. Adorning tight black leather pants, three belts, a wife beater, and a thick leather coat Squall (Leon) Leonheart looked spectacularly out of place. Along with his somewhat suggestive clothing, Leon's strikingly ice cold eyes and equally striking face easily attracted the attention of the many people around him. His chestnut hair slightly hung in his eyes and framed his face as he walked towards Ansem Hall.

SEPHYxCLOUDxLEON

Sephiroth considered himself to be a sophisticated man. Therefore, he required the most sophisticated of foods, clothes, men, women, associates, and naturally, looks.

His turquoise eyes and luxuriously long silky silver hair could only considered anything but sophisticated as well. Sephiroth prided himself for his sophisticating "sexy" looks and body, in which he liked to save an extra twenty minutes before leaving his wonderfully sophisticated apartment flat to sensually dress himself into a business suit while staring at his physique in the mirror. Even the slightest sign of his body being slightly off balance meant that it was high time for him to high tail on down the hall to his personal gym for some body toning. Not that it happened often or anything.

But still. Everything had to be perfect.

Which was why in the mornings he spent an extra thirty minutes to mosey on down to the most sophisticated bakery on the Destiny Islands, Le Petit Gâteaux, to grab a café au lait and one of its delicious French pastries. And perhaps the best quirk was that due to its sophistication, stumbling college students desperately looking for pay did not stumble around spilling his things. Le Petit Gateaux was too good for college students and just didn't hire amateurs.

Morning breakfast purchased, Sephiroth would then take his sweet time in entering the classroom of his new job as a foreign literature professor at the prestigious Paopu University.

Entering his classroom however, brought his perfect everyday routine to a blinding halt.

He had expected his students to not be perfect, but leather? Blinding Red hair? Tattoos? Multiple belts on one person? Simply unacceptable.

Immediately targeting two of the most unsophisticated students as classroom playthings (mainly a source to take his anger out on) Sephiroth, letting his authoritative persona take control, seated himself at the desk glaring somewhat disgustedly at the class.

"My name is Sephiroth Dominic. You will address me as Professor. I expect you all to excel in this class. Any questions?" After a brief and tense silence, _Professor Dominic _continued, "I expect you all to be responsible enough to leave cell phones at home during my classes. You must take notes, and do the assignments and wear acceptable clothing." At this he shot a look at the leather clad, tattoo bearing and whorish girl sitting open legged directly in front of his desk whilst wearing a belt sized skirt. Even in high school he had refused to make passes at that type.

In fact, Sephiroth did not make passes. People naturally came to him. But that was aside the point. There was a sluttish girl sitting in front of him and it made him want to get up and push his desk to the other side of the room. And Sephiroth Dominic did not do manual labor…which reminded him that his home was getting dirty and he needed to hire a maid.

The rest of his class went overall quite smoothly. All of the incapable students ran of his classroom within the first seven minutes, something he considered an impressive feat. His other students, including the two thug styled ones proved to be more capable than he had expected at the start of class. He however did not want to stare at the exposed thong and flirtatious looks the weird girl kept on giving him. He would need to take some therapeutic measures by taking another trip down to Le Petit Gateaux after class.

Le petit Gateaux stood on the corner of Star Street a quaint shop that from the outside already had an air of classiness, a haven for Sephiroth.

Resisting the urge to inhale the delicious fumes of French pastries, the silver haired professor stalked up to wait in the line. In front of him a large portly woman stood clad in a pink knit sweater and a pearl necklace, each pearl the size of a large marble. Vaguely, Sephiroth realized that she was speaking to the cashier in a high, frantic voice while waving her hands dramatically around above her hair. The cashier, after standing for a while behind the counter dumbly finally rolled his eyes (obviously, it was one of those new workers whom had just gotten out of collage and with some miracle had landed a job in this super nice bakery) and yelled back across the room: "Leon! Cashier!" and promptly walked away.

A baker with strangely familiar brown shaggy hair slid a tray of raw french baguettes into a large brick oven. Slipping off his thick oven mitt, the brown haired man then proceeded to grab a white apron hanging on a hook nearby and stepping up to the counter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais? " A sweet yet rich voice drifted into Sephiroth's ears. Obviously in French.

"Je veux des tartes! Des tartes !" the elderly woman at the counter spoke in her loud obnoxious voice, drawing the attention of several of the patrons of the shop.

He crouched down to the glass display holding many pastries, his blue eyes quickly scanning the pastries before reaching out towards one particular tart.  
After paying, the lady huffed and quickly walked away.

"How may I help you?" Sephiroth stepped up to the counter-and promptly realized that the French speaking baker was the thug in his class.


End file.
